Episode 3175 (16th January 1991)
Plot Steph demands Jenny tell Mark the truth about Robert Weston before he tells Des. Curly is distraught at the thought of Kimberley transferring to another Bettabuy branch. He asks Reg to lose her transfer request in internal post. Reg refuses. Mark tells Des that Steph has a fella. Des thinks he's lying and goes for him in the Rovers. Mavis believes that Angela wants Derek back but Emily makes her see that Derek wouldn't betray her. Des confronts Steph at the perfume counter, where Steph makes Jenny tell him that Robert was with her, not Steph. Des tells Jenny to put everyone straight, starting with Mark, as he doesn't want people thinking that Steph is being unfaithful. Mavis decides to try and accept Derek working with Angela but changes her mind when she finds out he's with Angela on a late lunch. Jenny tells Angie that Robert is married. Des realises that Jenny isn't going to tell Mark and asks Kevin to do so. Kevin works for himself at the garage again. Des lets Mark know that Kevin has something to say to him. Reg lets slip to Mark about Kevin repairing his car as a foreigner. Derek tells Mavis he was only with Angela for half an hour and was late back to the office as he was in his car going through the accounts. He's annoyed that Mavis doesn't trust him. Mark catches Kevin locking up the garage. Kevin admits he's been doing foreigners. When Mark rows with Kevin, Kevin tells him that he should be keeping an eye on Jenny. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Ladies' toilets, corridor and manager's office *Albert Street *Casey's Garage *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph finds she is the cause of a pub brawl. But for once, she is the innocent party. The atmosphere at the Wiltons remains strained. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,560,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 29th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 20" from the middle of the scene in The Kabin in which Bet buys a gossip magazine from Mavis while Rita is on the telephone to Reg in the back. Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "That were me yer know when I were a kid, but they didn't have a word for it then - hyperactive - that were me, that." Jim McDonald: "So what happened to yer then Jacko?" Bet Gilroy: "He had a charisma bypass!" Category:1991 episodes